Scared Straight
by Malachai Parker
Summary: Shawn's obsession with breaking the Streak starts to scare his wife. OC/HBK.


"Will you shut up?" Zandie Darsow, the Romanian beauty had shouted at Shawn Michaels, just because he was spouting off some crap about Wrestlemania, where he would no doubt lose his job.

It was the Undertaker. The Streak hadn't been broken since it started. The most Shawn could do was weaken Mark, and just come close to breaking it, but he would still lose.

They, being Hunter, Randy Orton, Dave Bautista, and Zandie, knew that the most this Streak would do is become an obsession to Shawn.

And Zandie couldn't watch her husband of 15 years, the father of her two adorable children, Lily and Peter, break away from everyone, only to focus on something he couldn't beat.

"No, I will not shut up. Do you know how much this would mean to me if I beat the Streak?" Shawn asked her, slight annoyance in his baritone voice.

Zandie's eyes flashed, hot fury flashed in her mind, her vision became slightly red, but she was in control, but in her mind she was cursing him in her native tongue, _Nu puteţi începe să înţeleagă ceea ce faci sa te, dumbass!_

"And what if you don't beat the Streak, Shawn? What then? What will you do?" The dark haired Romanian woman asked, slight condescension in her voice.

Shawn seemed to hear the doubt in her voice, or seen it in her dark eyes, because he closed up slightly trying to hide the hurt that he felt to know that his wife didn't believe in him.

"Shawn, don't. Don't close up. I don't doubt you, I don't. I'm scared. Scared for your wellbeing after this match, scared how you'll react if one of you actually ends up severely hurt. I'm just scared." Zandie explained, tears clouding her eyes, therefore the inevitable closing of her throat came, making her choke slightly, holding back tears.

"There's nothing to be scared of, because I'll try to win, and if I don't then I get to come home to my beautiful family. My favorite girls, and my crazy son." Shawn replied wrapping his muscled arms around her widened hips from behind, the ones that most Romanian women are blessed with, hers just more pronounced than most.

What was said was true. Lillian "Lily" Marie Hickenbottom, was a beautiful 4 year old, with her mother's dark hair, and her fathers blue eyes. And Peter Damien Hickenbottom, was a, as his father often said, crazy 11 year old, with his fathers blonde hair and his mothers dark brown eyes. There were spitting images of their parents, just with the opposite eye color.

"You get hurt Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, and I swear you'll think that Mark Callaway is a damn kitten compared to me, Înţelegeţi?" Zandie questioned, ending the sentence in Romanian.

"Yes, honey, I understand." He replied, kissing the side of her neck, before her turned her to face him

"Good, because Te iubesc, Shawn." She told him pressing her lips to his, tasting the Cherry Chapstick on his lips.

"You haven't said that before, what does it mean?" Shawn questioned her when she pulled away. A confused look on his face, which wasn't uncommon, he was usually confused about something. Mostly technology.

"I love you." She responded a smile adorning her face.

"Oh, well, I love you, too" He replied, before kissing her again lightly.

"EW! Mom, Dad, not in fornt of me! UGH!" Peter shouted from where he was sleeping on the couch. His blonde hair was sticking out every which way.

Lily, who was sitting in the corner of the room in her designated 'personal area' laughed, before running towards her Mother, demanding to be lifted up into her arms.

"I thought is was romantic," Lily said, and smiled towards her Mom and Dad before looking at Peter before finishing, "Marionetă".

"Great, now two people know Romanian. Just what we need." Shawn groaned before tackling Peter to the floor, preceding to tickle the life out of the poor boy.

"Se pare ca avem de asemenea, două manechine, precum şi." Zandie muttered to herself before leaving Shawn's locker room, and going to catering with Lily, for something to eat.

* * *

><p>Nu puteţi începe să înţeleagă ceea ce faci sa te, dumbass!= You can't begin to understand what you're doing to yourself, dumbass<p>

Înţelegeţi?= Understand?

marionetă= dummy

Se pare ca avem de asemenea, două manechine, precum şi.= Looks like we also have two dummies, aswell.

**Now, I have no clue if those are correct translations, because I used Google Translate, and that's almost always wrong, so don't kill me or anything for the wrong translations:)**


End file.
